Previously, in robotized dispensing systems, the applicator or gun for pressurized fluidic materials was so mounted as to negotiate tight pattern radii at a uniform speed of movement which rendered it difficult to maintain a consistent bead size in the applied materials when used with constant flow rate dispensers. Thus, there has existed the need and capability for immediately changing flow rate of the fluidized material in order to adjust to a change in robot travel speed, such as a slowing down in negotiating sharp turns and at the same time maintaining a uniformity of bead size.
Many robotized adhesive or sealant applications require a change in the tip or nozzle velocity as the top enters a difficult corner or pattern which requires a slower dispenser rate while maintaining a consistent bead diameter.
Efforts have previously been made in providing material dispensers having a constant flow rate which would have the capability of changing from one predetermined flow rate to another predetermined flow rate. These have been impractical, particularly in high tip speeds, due to the residual pressure in the whip or dispense hose between the material dispenser outlet and the applicator.